Skins Closure
by effystoned
Summary: Skins Fire and Rise combined. Effy lives in London with a stoner Naomi Campbell working as a trader and sleeping with her wealthy boss, Jake, after impressing him with her insider trading. Cook is in Manchester selling drugs and on the run from the police after killing Foster. What will happen when they meet again? Rated M for any future events.


One moment you're sitting in your brother's bedroom and the next at an office desk. Time changes everyone and people forget; move on. I don't know if I've forgotten and moved on, but by god I'll pretend to. Life is so fast and ever changing – that's the beauty in it. Things don't stay the same forever and I suppose that I couldn't either.

"Effy, Effy, Effy, Effy!" Jane shouts from behind me. Fucking Christ, it's her again. Does she not have anything better to do?

I turn, "What is it this time?" and look her over with tired eyes. I always thought college was rough to get up to, but work was worse. Every day was filled with papers and _this one_, who just can't seem to put on lock on her lips.

"People been talking about you and Jake, y'know? Talking a real lot about you sucked his cock because Victoria left and you're young and pretty and that's how you're a trader now." She tells me. My face stays blank for a moment while I process just exactly how I should tell her that she's annoying me this time.

"It concerns you how?" I ask her, sneering almost.

"Well, I dunno. Just-"

I cut her off, "Shut the fuck up and piss off, Jane." I finally tell her, rolling my eyes and turning back to walk to my desk.

The only times I had to tolerate her was when I was an assistant. She should know by now I don't have time for her gossip; don't have time for chatter. No, I didn't get to be a trader because I sucked Jake off. I got to be a trader because I'm good at talking; because I know what I'm doing. At least I think I do. I sucked Jake off because I like him and because he likes me, and it was after he decided to take a risk on me. I'm supposed to be a trader, right?

I sat back down at my desk and looked to my computer screen. The numbers were down again. What was I doing wrong? I scanned the office, suddenly missing Jane annoying me. This job was hard, and it was stressful. Dominic said there'd be bad months and good months, but I couldn't handle so much discouragement when it seemed like everyone else was so capable. Power and control - what I thrive on.

I dashed out to the smoking spot, giving a quick text to Dom to meet me there. He didn't like smoking and he didn't like having to see me without me being his girlfriend. He still came though, pathetic as it was that he hated to see me but thrived on it. I sat in the spot and waited, lighting my cigarette and putting it in my mouth quick to relieve the tension I was feeling at that moment. Ugh, I hated these things. At least I hated being addicted to them. It looked so cool as a teenager but as an adult it didn't have the same fire to it that it did before; the same rebellion. I looked over to see Dom rushing from a distance. I may or may not have worded the text too urgently, but it was done now.

"Hey, I got the message, is everything okay?" He asked, out of breath.

I took a second drag from the cigarette, "No. I mean yes. I don't know. I'm having one of those months again, Dom." I blew out the smoke and sighed, looking to him for help. His expression went from one of concern to boredom.

He sat down next to me and pulled out a cigarette, "Eff, you can't do this every time you have a bad time trading. This is what it's like." He lite it and inhaled, quickly exhaling. He was so new at it that he could barely take a drag without breathing it out in the next 2 seconds.

I sighed, "You have to help. You gotta know something." I pleaded with him.

"It's illegal_. Illegal_, Effy. I don't know anything. Why don't you go ask Mr. Muscles?" He asked, very clearly irritated by me. He took another drag and another quick exhale.

I sighed and took a long drag, trying to think of a response that wouldn't hurt him so much. "Because, you're the smart one." I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could possibly fathom, almost wondering if I should take it up a notch and put a hand on his or something.

He rolled his eyes and quickly threw his cigarette on the ground. "No, no. You're not going to do this with me again. You know how much I like you – I even got addicted to these fags cause of you." He stood up and took his bag, and I stood up with him. I was stunned to say the least. "No more of this. You do your own dirty work and you do your trading with Jake because I'm done for now, Effy." He started to walk away and I sighed.

"Dom, come on." I said as he walked off, sitting back down on the fountain and taking the last drag of the cigarette, sick of it already. I threw it on the ground and pursed my lips, looking up into the sky for some kind of answer and blowing out the smoke.

When I finally got home, the aggravation did not end. Naomi had decided it was again time for another party even though she was _very_ unemployed other than her comedy routine tips.

"Effy! You're just in time!" I heard her yell as I walked in.

I looked around and sighed, already sick of this. We had been threatened to be evicted 3 or 4 times already by the landlord because of noise complaints and being late on the rent. I walked past her, getting to my bedroom. Or should I say _ours_, as she seemed to have to come cuddle with me every night just to make up for Emily being gone.

"Oh, tosser!" She yelled after me, "You used to be so cool." Naomi teased, only it was one of those jokes someone said that they actually thought and used humor to mask it.

I ignored her, for the most part. This was what it was like every day. The days I went over to Jake's provided salvation; the sense of liveliness. Was she right? Was I not "cool" anymore? Sure, I partied, but I snuck out to do it like I was 15 again. Late at night and sometimes inviting Jake with me I could feel it all over again, and then in the day time I got to act like I knew what I was doing as a trader. Jake didn't care about me though, he cared about my body and how I could cheat for him to get him money. Some nights, thoughts of Freddie and Cook returned; their smiles, their laughs. I could still hear Cook's accent sometimes; the way he said "fooking" instead of "fucking." Freddie's eyes and how they lit up when I told him all I felt for him was love still flashed in my memory and I couldn't let it go. Neither of them actually cared though. They both ran when they saw how crazy I had been. After that I had decided that no one would see that side of me; no one would know the inside of my head again. I did exactly what Foster did and erased them from my memory, imagined the years as though I hadn't been with either of them. It was probably the only way I could handle it, but I still saw the both of them in my memories – the ones I had chosen to keep close to me so I could smile about them. They're gone though, gone forever.

C'est la vie.


End file.
